This invention relates generally to the field of cooling devices, and more particularly to a cooling device for a computer hard drive.
Hard drives are an essential part of most computers. They store valuable information that the user has put into the computer.
Hard drives need to be kept cool in order to operate properly and for long periods of time.
Most hard drives are cooled by fans. Fans are problematic in that they may not cool the hard drive evenly and not cool to as low a temperature as is ideal. Additionally, fans make noise. When multiple hard drives are being cooled, the noise can be objectionable. Also, fans and proper airflow around hard drives take up considerable room within the computer, making them larger and harder to move. Other methods of cooling have been explored including cooling coils that are made to be in close proximity to the hard drive. This method can be problematic in that the coils can become clogged and the interface between the coils and the hard drive may not be ideal. Additionally, the coils take up valuable space and are expensive to manufacture and install.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a cooling device for a computer hard drive that is compact.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cooling device that is quiet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cooling device that is not prone to clogging or breakdown.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cooling device that is easy to install.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cooling device that will increase the life of a hard drive.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Cooling Device for Computer Hard Drive comprising: a rectangular cooling tank, a coolant entrance pipe, a coolant exit pipe, one wall of said tank being constructed of highly conductive metal such as solid silver, a plurality of cooling plates, said plates each having a ninety degree flange, each said flange attached to saidxe2x80x94highly conductive metal tank plate wall, a plurality of hard drives sandwiched between each said cooling plate, a plurality of compression screws that cause said cooling plates to remain in intimate contact with said hard drive housing, and a plurality of rubber shock mounts, the top of which communicates with said compression screw, the bottom of which communicates with a mounting rail.